The Ultimate Sacrifice
by judopixie
Summary: Brice Cousland's daughter is a carefree nineteen-year-old, but when the Grey Warden, Duncan, stays in his halls and a traitor strikes she'll have to grow up quickly if she wants to save her country.
1. Off to war

**A/N** - I have always loved creative writing but this is my first novel\fan fiction so please bear with me. The story is based on my first playthrough of the game but it is slightly warped to allow for slightly different plot lines and dialog. I have no problem what so ever with criticism but it would be greatly appreciated if you could try to be constructive. I have loved the game from the moment I first played it, my love turning into a slight obsession spanning three playthroughs and counting. I have seven chapters finished but will only be uploading five for the moment, I decided that five would be a good number since I want to leave myself a little bit of room so I'm not rushing for each chapter and sacrificing quality but you guys would still get a good idea of my character and her personality. Now I've said this read the disclaimer (a slightly boring but very important part of the story) then sit back and enjoy the story.

**Disclaimer **- I do not own any rights, Dragon Age is owned by Bioware but Brodie is my own creation, except the name Cousland I'm pretty sure that Bioware owns that too. I am not doing this for profit it is just for fun.

* * *

1

Off to war 

My name is Brodie-May Cousland and this is my story.

It started when father called me into the great hall in castle Cousland, standing there in front of father was his old friend Arl Howe. Now I've always thought that there was something more to Howe than met the eye, when I've seen him in the past he always seamed preoccupied and today was no different, if anything he was more absent today then ever before.

"Ah pup, I didn't see you there," said father, I wish he wouldn't call me 'pup'. "Howe you remember my daughter?"

"I see she's grown into a lovely young woman. Good to see you again my dear." He said in that grinding, oily voice that I've always hated.

"Was I brought here for a reason?" I asked ignoring the Arl.

"Yes," father said "I want you to look after the castle while Fergus and I are away."

"What!" I exclaimed. "Why can't I go into battle with you and Fergus?"

"I need someone to look after the castle while I'm away," said father coolly. "It's an important job."

"But I want to fight!" I whined, which was very odd because I usually throttle people when they whine.

"And I'm sure you'd more than prove yourself there but I am not willing do deal with your mother if you went, oh and there's one more thing you should know about," he turned to one of the guards. "Please show Duncan in," he said.

Five minuets later the guard returned with a tall, dark skinned man who I assumed must be Duncan. Though in his early fifties Duncan's hair was still a dark, chocolate brown colour and his eyes were the colour of Ebony.

"Your lordship you didn't mention that there was a Grey Warden in the castle." Said the Arl.

"Duncan arrived just recently in Highever looking for recruits, I believe he was looking at Ser Gilmore." Father said.

"If I might be so bold," Duncan's voice was low almost monotone. "I would suggest that your daughter is also an excellent candidate."

"Honour though that may be this is my daughter we're talking about and-"

"I think I rather like the idea father" I interrupted.

"Pup, I trust Master Ramden _has _taught you who the Grey Wardens are"

I blinked my emerald green eyes several times and flicked my waist-length auburn hair behind my ears. Master Ramden was mine and Fergus's tutor when we were kids. Fergus always took in every word but I only paid attention when there were great battles with lots of blood and guts. Skimming through all the lectures I'd been give over the years I finally came to the bit I was looking for,

"Didn't one of them kill a dragon a few hundred years ago?" I said.

"Trust you to come up with the smart arse answer" father sighed.

"Well they did" I retorted.

"Yes maybe they did but you don't have to put it so bluntly. You could at least show some respect to the things the Grey Wardens have done for the people of Ferelden."

"Why shouldn't I put it bluntly? No point in dressing it up too much. In fact I'm sure Duncan wouldn't want to be put too far into the spot-light."

"Since I can see I'm not going to change your mind go and find Fergus."

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" I asked suspiciously

"The Arl, Duncan and I need to make plans for while I'm away; you will make sure Duncan's requests are seen to won't you?"

"Don't strain my abilities or anything," I muttered.

"And don't strain my patience"

And with that I saw there was no point in arguing. Rolling my eyes a slouched out of the great hall and into the little ally I call Training's Walk because it's where I first learnt to stealth walk, pick locks, fight, escape run and plenty of other things besides. I hung a right and carried on. Winding my through the various allies and corridors I was approaching the kitchen when one of my father's knights came running down the path to my left.

"There you are!" He exclaimed. "Your mother sent me to find you."

"Hello Ser Gilmore" I sighed. Ser Gilmore is a friendly guy but can sometimes get a little exited, kind of like an over-stimulated puppy. "What has Ebony done _now_?"

"She got into the larder and… Wait a minuet how did you know?"

"The frantic barking and screeching coupled with the fact that the only time mother sends someone to find me it's because Ebony's done something or got into somewhere she shouldn't be."

"Fair point." Came the reply.

And with that we set off for the kitchen. About a minuet later Ser Gilmore spoke,

"So your mother mentioned that there was a Grey Warden in the castle is that true?" He asked, for all his puppy-dog enthusiasm he is remarkably good at attempting to keep it under wraps.

"Yes his name's Duncan."

"His weapons and armour must be extremely different to yours."

"What exactly is wrong with my weapons and armour" I advanced on him drawing one of the pair of daggers given to me by my parents on my eighteenth birthday, coupled with the elegant Dragonthorne longbow and quiver of arrows I'd received from my brother the same year I wasn't the kind of girl to pick on.

Ser Gilmore looked like he was about to retort but seeing he was on thin ice already he sensibly decided to keep his mouth shut.

So with that I stalked away, usually I don't give a rat's arse what people think of me but Ser Gilmore's jibe had riled me. My weapons are my life pretty much. When I'm not using them they're either in their sheaths or on my bed for cleaning, same goes for my armour either on me, on its stand or being cared for, which is only fair it's a beautiful set. Jet black with the emblem of a red rose with green leaves on the breastplate, gauntlets and tunic. Well my father's rank may be second only to a king on the social scale but the armour was a present and I wouldn't get another set.

Ser Gilmore was silent until we got to the kitchen, cook was screaming at the eleven servants.

"GET THAT DOG OUT OF THE LARDER!" She screeched.

"B-b-but mistress it won't let us near it" the elf stumbled.

"If I can't into that larder I'm going to skin both of you useless elves!"

"Errr… calm down good woman, we've come to help." Ser Gilmore managed to stumble

"You and you your bloody mongrel keeps getting into my larder!" She yelled.

"She is not a mongrel she's a pure blood Mabari!" I exclaimed. "Now you will keep a civil tongue or I'll cut it out."

"I… I'm sorry my lady it's just, well with all the solders to feed well I can't have a dog in there." Cook sighed.

"I'll get her out OK?" I asked.

Cook just nodded so Ser Gilmore and I opened the pantry door and walked inside.

Standing in the middle was Ebony, my sleek, black Mabari war hound. Her ears pressed flat to her square head barking frantically at the wall. Spinning round she greeted me with a lick and a cheerful bark.

"That's enough, bad girl you hear me?" I barked, no pun intended. You know it's always amazed me how smart Ebony is, you can always understand what she's saying even though she doesn't speak. But then again my grandmother used to say "animals can talk if only people listen," so maybe it's that.

_Yes, your bad girl yes? _She said.

"Yes you're my special little very, very, very bad girl." I said stroking her silky ears as she attempted to lick my torso. Maybe little wasn't such a good way to put it, after all she was at least half my height and I'm five foot eleven!

"Er hate to break-up the party but I think we should try to kill those things," said Ser Gilmore.

I turned see to shadows changing from shapeless bulks to huge rats, their fur matted and filthy, long claws grimy and sharpened, poised for the strike.

_No match for my teeth, _Ebony grinned.

"No baby. They're no match for your teeth," I murmured.

Ser Gilmore didn't bother to make a smart comment, just charged at the rats raising his sword.

_What is it with blokes and charging in pointy end of sword first? _Ebony asked me.

I didn't bother to reply just unsheathed my daggers and moved forward to stab any rats that slipped past Ser Gilmore, not that it was difficult. Ser Gilmore's puppyish enthusiasm could only do so much on the battlefield plus his high swings sailed over the rats' heads.

_Well that's not going to get the job done now is it? _Ebony charged at the rats taking up her place at my side.

Within five minuets of the battle starting it was over in a bloody wash of red.

"Those were rats from the Korcari wilds what are they doing here?" Ser Gilmore asked.

"I dunno." I said

"Well I know they're hard buggers to kill," the knight panted.

_Well if you'd used your sword properly then the fight would have been a lot quicker, you stupid little man. _Ebony put in.

"Well if that's sorted I'll be off," Ser Gilmore turned on his heel and left.

"Come on girl," I said to Ebony. "Time to go."

_Whoo-hoo! _Ebony bounded along beside me.

As we emerged from the pantry we ran into cook.

"There she is brazen as you please licking her chops after helping herself to the roast no doubt." She said.

_Me? _Ebony asked. _Innocent little me? No clue where you got that idea from._

"Actually she was defending your larder from rats."

"Rats!" cried one of the servants. "Not the large grey ones?"

"They'll rip you to shreds they will!" The other one gasped.

"See now you've gone and scared the servants." Cook growled. "I expect those mangy beasts are dead?"

"My faithful hound made sure of that." I said.

"Hpm I'll bet that mangy mongrel led the rats here in the first place."

_That's not fair! _Ebony whined

"Oh don't even start with the big eyes," said cook. "I'm immune to your so called charms."

_But I didn't lead the rats in. Honest._ Ebony's big black eyes open even wider.

Cook sighed. "Fine take these pork bits and don't say that cook never gives you anything."

_Yay! Thanks cook! _Ebony gobbled them down in one. _Come on slowcoach!_

"Coming baby!" I called. "See you later, cook."

No reply came from behind us as Ebony and I wondered down the allies in castle Cousland. Eventually we came across my mother entertaining her guests.

"Hello darling," mother said. "I take it by the presence of that hound of yours the situation in the kitchen has been settled."

"_Ebony _was defending the larder from rats." I said.

"Yes well maybe she left something I can feed my guests. Darling you remember Lady Landra?"

"I think we last met at your mother's spring salon." Lady Landra said.

"Weren't you drunk." I said.

"I'm so thrilled with my pup's mastery of tact and diplomacy." Mother sighed.

"Well it was a lovely salon, from what little I remember." She smiled

"Which wouldn't be much considering we had to pour you into the carriage afterwards." Said the young man next to her.

"This is my son Diarran," Lady Landra simpered. "He's not married yet either."

"Don't listen to her." Diarran sighed. "It's good to see you again milady, your looking as beautiful as ever."

"Go soak your head." I snapped.

"Yes a true master of tact and diplomacy." Mother intervened.

"Indeed you should be proud." Said Diarran.

"Proud doesn't get me anymore grand children." Mother stated flatly.

"You _are _aware we're at war." I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Aware my son and husband are about to ride to fight for the king against monsters, how do you intend I not be?" She narrowed her eyes back. I scowled.

"Well perhaps we should retire to the study for now milady." Said a blond girl I hadn't noticed before.

"Oh this is Iona, my lady-in-waiting." Lady Landra seemed to have forgotten Iona herself.

And with that they wandered off in various directions leaving only me, Ebony and mother behind.

"You should say goodbye to Fergus while you have the chance, dear." Mother said firmly

"I know, I know." I moaned. "See you later mum."

"I love you my darling girl you know that don't you?" Mother brushed my flame red hair out of my eyes. "Oh and tidy your hair!"

"Stop going on at me about it!" I exclaimed "It just grows like that!"

"Of course it does." Mother sighed.

"Yeah well I've got an annoying big brother to find, bye"

I didn't even bother to wait for a reply. I wondered to the corridor with my room in it and found Fergus standing with my sister-in-law and nephew.

"I still don't like this Fergus." Oriana fretted, my sister in law.

"Don't frighten the boy love, look here's my little sister to see me off."

"Is there really going to be a war papa?" asked Oren my nephew "Will you bring me back a swoard?"

"That's sword, Oren and I'll bring you the mightiest one I can find I promise." Fergus said patiently

"YAY!" Oren yelled "Will you teach me to use a sword auntie?"

"I wish you wouldn't call me that." I complained.

"But you're my auntie!" Oren laughed. "What else would I call you?"

"I expect your auntie thinks it makes her sound old," Oriana said.

"Not as old as you mama!" Oren grinned.

"This is your influence Fergus" Oriana huffed indignantly.

"What? I didn't say anything!" Fergus laughed as well.

"Oh yeah father wants you to go without him." I said to Fergus.

"So the Arl's men are delayed, you'd think his men were al walking backwards." Fergus now looked as annoyed as Oriana. "Well I'd better be off, so many darkspawn to behead, so little time."

"I would hope dear boy that you planned to wait for us before taking your leave." Mother and father appeared behind us.

"Be well my son, I will pray for your safety every day you are gone." Mother said

"A good shield would be more useful." I retorted.

"May the Maker watch over, and protect us all," Oriana added.

"And bring us some ale and wenches while your at it," Fergus was back to his little boy grin again.

"What's a wench?" Oren asked. "Is that what you pull on to get the bucket out of the well?"

"A wench is a woman who pours the ale in a tavern," father stated. "Or a woman who drinks a lot of ale."

"Bryce!" mother exclaimed. "Maker's breath it's like living with a pair of small boys, thankfully I have a daughter."

"I'll miss you mother dear," Fergus was still grinning. "You'll take care of her won't you sister?"

"Oh just go already!" I moaned.

With that Fergus left in a clatter of armour.

"Pup you'll want to get an early night," father said.

"Alright, alright." I groaned.

So I left for my room with Ebony at my side. I undid the buckles on the sides of my black breastplate, pulled off my gloves, boots and gloved smock that I wore underneath my armour. Placing my daggers, bow and arrows in their chest, I climbed into my bed. The moment my head touched the pillow I was into my usual doze which followed into a cat-like sleep.

Little did I know of the horrors that I would face only hours later.


	2. Howe treachery

2

Howe treachery

I woke to screams outside my door, Ebony's ears were pressed flat to her square head.

_Fighting! Outside! Come on lets rip some stuff up! _She yelled.

There was a crash outside the door and screams that must have been heard in Denerim, which made up my mind for me.

I didn't have time to do anything more than grab my daggers before my door burst open and a guard charged in. The terrifying thing was it wasn't one of father's guards; it was one of Arl Howe's. He came onto me before I could react. Unfortunately, well for him anyway, he was watching me, not Ebony. Her jaws were at his throat before he even knew what was happening.

_Honestly! You'd think they'd at lest have half a brain cell between the battalion! _She huffed.

"Yes baby you'd think they'd have a brain cell betwe-"

_Not _more _of them! _Ebony yelled.

More fighting, great. Not that it was difficult, even though they were supposedly élite fighters their heavy shields and swords slowed them down and since I was only in my cotton top and trousers I was lighter, faster and, well, better. I almost got speared by a sword but all of a sudden an arrow flew out of nowhere.

"Darling!" Mother was racing towards me her bow in hand her grey hair flying out behind her. "I heard fighting outside and I feared the worst. Are you hurt?"

I checked myself, "nothing mother." I said.

"Have you seen your father? He never came to bed!" mother cried.

"No," I said. "What about Oriana and Oren?

"We must find him!" she agreed.

So we set off stepping into one of the guest rooms we saw Lady Landra lying dead, her throat slit.

"Dear Landra," mother cried. "I'm so sorry, if she hadn't come to me, if she hadn't been here."

The carnage was everywhere in the other guest room Diarran and Iona lay sprawled on the floor; then we stepped into Fergus's room. There, next to the bed, lay Oren and his mother. Their throats cut Oriana in front of Oren her arm around him, as if trying to protect him. Even in death.

"No! My little Oren! What manner of fiend slaughters innocents? Let's go I don't want to see this."

I had to agree.

We fought our way to the main hall. Ser Gilmore was there along with two of the few remaining Cousland knights.

Seeing their shields mother gasped "the treasury!" she cried "Darling we must get to the treasury! We cannot let the blade fall into Howe's hands!"

"Where's my father?" I demanded of Ser Gilmore.

"The last I saw of the Tyrne he had been badly wounded and was headed for the larder." He replayed.

"Great! Thanks Gili-boy." I said. "Come on mum"

"Treasury first!" she replied.

"Alright, alright." I said.

So we fled back through the allies to the treasury I lost one of my daggers in the process, but when we got to the treasury it was empty, nothing there at all.

"Howe's already been here!" mother was distraught.

"Mum we have to go, dad's our priority!" I said pulling her away.

"You're right, of course you are." She sighed. "Let's go."

So we raced back through the main hall to the pantry, and then we saw him. My father lying in what looked like a small lake of blood, whether his or someone else's we didn't know.

"Bryce!" mother yelled "Maker's breath what's happening? You're bleeding!"

"You just answered your own question mum," I said.

"This is no time for jokes Brodie," mother snapped. "Come on Bryce we can get out of here find you healing magic!"

"No," father said, his dark brown eyes sad. "They're everywhere."

"I'm afraid the Tyrne is correct," said a deep, familiar voice behind us.

"Duncan!" I exclaimed. "Can you help us get father out?"

"I'm afraid not. The Arl's men have not yet discovered this exit but his men surround the castle getting past will be difficult." Duncan replied.

"Duncan," father said. "I beg you take my wife and daughter to safety."

"I will your lordship, but I'm afraid I will have to ask for something in return." Duncan said.

"Of course, anything." Father's strength was vanishing rapidly

"I came here looking for a recruit, the situation in the south demands that I leave with one."

"I... understand," said father slowly.

Duncan turned to me and said, "Then I offer you a place within the Grey Wardens."

"I… I…" I stammered. "Father, do you really want this?"

"Pup," mother answered for him, she lay a hand on my shoulder. "Go. I will kill every solder that comes through that door to by you two time."

"I guess I have to accept then, if you'll have me, Duncan" I hugged them both, knowing it would be the last time I would get the chance. "I love you both," I whispered then I turned to Duncan "Let's go." I said.

And so with one final glance at my parents I left the castle forever.

* * *

**A\N **- Not going to lie, I was dreading this chapter. The original plan was to detail every fight scene but I realised if I did that then the chapter would be around twenty pages long (slight exaggeration) and I didn't really know how to put every fight into detail so I did it this way, went and read Chris Bradford the way of the sword (second book in the young samurai series) and there will be more detail in the fight scenes later.


	3. The new Grey Warden

3

The new Grey Warden

The journey to Ostergar wasn't especially eventful; I lost my other dagger in a scrap with some Howe solders that were kicking around but nothing major. I spent most of my time crying, not just the loss of my parents but everything, my daggers, my armour, my sister-in-law, my nephew everything, well except Ebony, one plus I suppose. There was nothing left of my family, not even our family blade.

We travelled south through the Hinterlands to the ruin of Ostergar at the edges of the Korcari wilds, when we arrived we were greeted by the king no less. He greeted Duncan boisterously then he turned to me and frowned. I was about to snap "What are you looking at?" then I realised I must have looked a mess, hair tangled with blood, red raw eyes, eyelashes stuck together and sticky with tears, yep I looked a mess alright.

I saw the king give Duncan a quizzical look, the Grey Warden shock his head quickly.

"Ah you must be Bryce's youngest, from Highever." The king seemed to radiate enthusiasm.

"Yes your majesty." I mumbled.

"Your brother has already arrived; unfortunately he is out scouting in the wilds."

"At least that gives me some time to think of what to say to him." I muttered, more to myself than anyone else.

Thankfully the king seemed to notice I wasn't in the talking mood and so simply welcomed us to the camp, said he had better go before someone sent out a search party and left.

"What the king said is true," Duncan looked at me concerned.

"Sorry what?" I said.

"About the darkspawn," Duncan looked even more concerned.

"Eh?" I had no idea what he was talking about.

"It is late, I will show you to our camp," Duncan was still looking at me like I was mad.

I let him lead me through the camp to some small tents, a big fire was in the middle of the camp which Ebony instantly curled up by and went to sleep

"We are camped here," he said. "Get some sleep I will see you in the morning."

So I did, the bed was hard and the blankets thin but I didn't care I was asleep the moment my head touched the pillow. That night I dreamt of my parents, of Fergus, of little Oren. I dreamt about my daggers and my armour, about my bow and everything I'd lost. Duncan kept telling me it wasn't my fault but what if I could have saved them? What if I could have done more? What if I had failed them?

I eventually woke with no idea what time it was but it wasn't light yet so it couldn't be late. I staggered out of my tent to find Duncan by the fire.

"Ah you are awake..." he trailed off when he saw my face. "What is wrong?"

"What do you think is wrong?" I snapped at him. "I lost my entire family a week ago! Were you expecting me to be all happy and fresh-faced?"

"I..." He looked stunned by my outburst.

"My whole family was murdered by one of my father's best friends turned traitor! I'm not going to be happy about it am I?"

_Hey what's all this shouting about?_ Ebony marched over to us, I just collapsed next to the fire crying, Duncan tried to calm me but I was having none of it. He left after a time, not that I noticed.

_Hey come on cheer up! This is fun! I had a run around the dog pens earlier. _

I didn't reply just buried my head deeper into my knees crying harder.

_Come on, I miss Sansdana but you don't see me crying do you?_ Sansdana was the kitchen cat back home, how stupid does that sound I don't have a home anymore, I never thought about it before but Ebony must miss home too, her and Sansdana breaking into the larder together.

"You're right baby I can't sit around crying can I? I suppose I should probably apologize to Duncan."

_Good idea, I'll come too. Just to make sure you don't sass him again._

So we wandered over to where Duncan was standing with his back to us,

"Duncan?" I asked tentatively.

He appeared startled "Lady Cousland, how are you feeling?"

"I'm sorry I snapped, Duncan, I didn't mean it," I said ignoring his question.

"I understand," Duncan didn't even seem angry.

"Is there anything I can do, being miserable just gave me a headache."

"Well you can go and find Alistair the newest Grey Warden in the order. You'll need armour and weapons."

"Find Alistair, get some armour and weapons, got it."

So Ebony and I set off to find Alistair. I suddenly realised I had no idea what he looked like or where to find him, just as I was thinking I should go back and ask Duncan we came across a guard.

"Excuse me?" I asked

"AGHH!" He yelled. "Oh Maker, don't do that."

"What?" I asked.

"That, creeping up on people," he said, I clearly hadn't lost everything from home. "Wait a minuet, you ok?"

"Fine, I just wondered have you seen a Grey Warden called Alistair. Or do you know where I might find him?"

"If I where you I would listen for screams of outrage, it's a good warning if he's coming," he gave me an easy grin. "Why do you want to find Alistair anyway?"

"Duncan told me to." I said simply.

"Oh Duncan, well that explains a lot, actually scrap that, it explains everything. If you're not delivering a message, no on would do that voluntarily."

"Um thanks, but how do I actually find him?" I asked.

"Hear the dogs? Through those trees," he pointed to some big pines over to my left, "are the dog pens, well when you get to those walk straight on past the big tree by the purple tents you'll see two big ramps, one facing you one-off to your left go up the one to straight in front when you get to the top of that one turn right and walk up the next ramp, up there there's a small open bit last time I saw him, I mean heard him, he was up there."

"Thanks, I'm Brodie by the way, but most people call me pup, I love puppies." I said.

"Eric, but _everyone_ calls me Sparrow, sparrow's bones supposedly."

"Nice to meet you, thanks for the directions _Sparrow_."

"Nice to meet you too _Pup_, see you around."

I wondered through the trees to the big tree Sparrow had talked about I couldn't see ramps he mentioned, leaning against it was a woman with pure white hair and decided she might be a sensible person to ask,

"Excuse me," I said.

"Yes, oh hello you must be Duncan's new recruit he is not a man…" she trailed off. "Are you-"

"Alright? Why is everyone asking me that? Is it the face?"

"Well, yes. Anyway are you alright?"

"If you don't count that my whole family was murdered about a week ago then yeah. Fine as fine can be."

_Hey don't snap at her she's trying to help_ Ebony gave me a firm glare.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said the woman. "I'm Wynne a mage of the circle here by order of the king."

"I'm Brodie, here by order of Duncan." I said to her.

Wynne chuckled, "I'm guessing you'll be looking for Alistair then, I can promise you that if you spend time with Alistair you'll be more than fine in no time. So you'll be fighting darkspawn soon?"

"Have you fought darkspawn before?" I asked.

"Stragglers yes, but never the bulk of the horde, what of you? Do you know of the connection between the Fade and darkspawn?"

"Isn't the Fade the land of dreams and the realm of the dead?"

"Well sort of. Any time your spirit leaves your earthly body, it passes into the realm we call the Fade. It's home to many spirits, some benevolent others far less so."

"So the darkspawn are just dream spirits?" I asked.

"Far from it," Wynne smiled. "When the mages from the ancient Tievinter Impierium attempted to control heaven they tainted it with their sin. That taint transformed those men, turning them into twisted reflections of their own hearts and the maker cast them back to the earth where they became the first darkspawn. At least that's what the Chant of Light says."

"The Chant of Light says tons of stuff." I said.

"It may be allegory meant to teach us that our own evil causes human suffering, or it may be true it's as good an explanation as any for now." Wynne was still smiling at me.

"It's something to ponder."

"Yes sometimes it is good to consider one's actions before making them, but I'm sure Duncan has more for you to do than talk to me all day, Alistair's up there somewhere." She pointed over her shoulder.

"Thanks." I smiled

I raced up the ramp which I could now see and hung a right at the top I could already hear the predicted screaming standing in an open-topped area was a man around the same age as Duncan and a younger man around my age.

"What is it now?" the Duncan-aged man was yelling. "Haven't Grey Wardens asked more than enough of the circle?"

"I simply came to deliver a message from the revered mother, ser mage. She desires your presence." Said the other one who I assumed must be Alistair.

"What her reverence desires is of no concern to me. I am busy helping the Grey Wardens. By the king's orders I might add.

"Might you, and here I was thinking we were getting along so well. I was even going to name one of my children after you. The grumpy one."

"Fine I will speak to the woman if I must, out of my way fool," he said pushing me aside.

"My apologies, my lady," Alistair came over to me. "But not everyone around here has heard of something called manners."

I was about to say something when I looked into his face.

He was cute, no other way to put it. His coppery blond hair glowed gold in the light of the morning sun, a golden halo around his head. High cheekbones in his pale face, and to cap it all off chocolate-brown eyes flecked with gold. Exactly the same as my father's.

"Hang on, we haven't met have we? I don't suppose you happen to be another mage?"

"Would that make your day worse?" I retorted.

"Hardly, I just like to know my chances of being turned into a toad at any given moment. It's bad enough being given the awkward task of telling a mage to do something but it's even more awkward when you were once a Templar."

"Yeah I can see that." I said.

"Wait a minuet I do know who you are, you're Duncan's new recruit, from Highever. What was the name? Broda? Rosa?"

"Brodie-May but everyone calls me Pup."

"That was it. So if you're Brodie then this must be Ebony."

_That's me! Did you hear? He knows me! I have fans!_

"Who couldn't be a fan of such a cute little cutie?" Alistair seemed to radiate humour and a sunny nature; I was more surprised to feel myself smile than ser Gilmore was when I told him babies don't come from a baby merchant. My face had almost forgotten how to laugh and joke.

"Duncan said I needed armour and weapons." I said.

"Ah the ever sensible Duncan, well I suppose unless you wanted to get engaged in a boxing match with the darkspawn you might need some. For some reason I don't think the darkspawn will understand down for the count, do you?"

"Maybe not." I laughed.

"Well then I suppose we should probably get you some armour and a sword."

"Good idea." I said.

So we set off for the quarter master. Together.

* * *

**A\N** - Ostergar was one of my favorite sections of the game, I have absolutely no idea why but it's something about it. I wanted to show how the Human Noble must be grieving their parents, in the game they seem to be indifferent which wouldn't happen as anyone who has lost someone close to them will know. At the start my character is not arrogant exactly but speaks first, thinks later as you have seen. Now I looked at my first two chapters and noticed that they were very doom-and-gloom so I did try to make a few jokes and a little less depressing, many people do like depressing stories but personally I don't so I tried to make some funny sections in it.


	4. Ostergar

4

OSTAGAR

I admired my new armour set which was hanging on a stand. Dark brown leather with a cream phoenix on the chest and gloves, my new gloves had reinforced fingers, my boots had reinforced caps and heels. The underclothes which replaced my old black tunic were thick cream wool, sort of like a suit with trousers and a shirt stitched together with a slit in the back to get it over my head, it was a bit awkward but it was soft and warm, defiantly more similar to the Ferelden style than my old elegant set which had been a gift from Orlais. The quartermaster's assistant Jemavina, an elf with mousey brown hair and bright blue eyes, showed me how to tie the laces to hold it together. It was similar to my old armour only more practical,

"To keep it in good condition you will need to oil it often and clean blood off it when you get the chance," Jemavina said.

I stepped out into the sunlight Alistair was there and by others. The first, who introduced himself as Daveth, was about my height with a pale, clean-cut face and a shock of dark brown hair. The second was the shortest man I'd ever seen, short of being a dwarf at least, his dark hair was thinning in most places and he had one of the world's biggest noses.

"Greetings," said the short-arse. "I am ser Jory of Redcliff, you must be the third recruit we've heard about, I was not expecting a woman. Still I am thrilled to be given the chance to join such an élite order I think it will be difficult to impress but I wasn't aware women were al-

"You're not all that smart are you?" I said cutting him off mid-sentence.

"That's not fair, not only a woman but a woman who seems to think she can speak her mind," Jory looked at me with disdain.

"Go play with your model horses or something. Leave the fighting to people who can actually do the job and not just giving it loads of this," I made my hand into the shape of a mouth, "and not actually doing anything."

At this point I could see Alistair and Daveth trying to hide their sniggering.

"Listen you," Mr gob-on-a-stick said. "I know more about fighting than you ever could, why don't you stop talking and-" he couldn't say any more because at that very second I punched him so hard he fell over.

"You broke by mose, by mutiful straight perfect mose."

_Your fat, pointy, ugly, crooked hairy nose you mean. _Ebony grinned

"Sorry gobster didn't catch that," he swung at me but I ducked and then I heard a crack, and gobby went pure white.

"D-D-Duncan," he stammered, I spun around and sure enough there was the older Warden.

_I think you mean 'sorry'. _Ebony said.

"What is the meaning of this?" Duncan didn't look happy.

"It was her!" Jory yelled.

"It was him!" I screamed at the same time.

Duncan looked to the other two, both of whom instantly pointed to Jory.

"Right," Duncan looked even more unhappy. "You two, help Lady Cousland find herself some weapons. Jory, I think we are going to have a little talk."

As Jory wandered off hanging his head Daveth and Alistair took me around the racks of weapons, there were daggers, swords, bows and a strange thing that looked kind of like a staff but made of wood.

"Right, which of these take your fancy?" Daveth asked me.

Wondering over to a rack of weapon sets I saw a beautiful long sword and dagger, black curved blades with cream leather grips, swirling designs were carved into the dark metal.

"You like those little miss?" Enquired a voice behind us. We turned to see the quarter master standing there.

"They're beautiful…" I breathed.

"Dalish design," the quartermaster informed us. "Veridium, lighter than normal blades, curved so easier to fit in tight spaces, some people find the curve awkward to handle but generally good in mêlée combat, daggers _can _be thrown but I don't recommend it outside of emergencies."

_They sound perfect!_ Ebony said.

"Why don't you try them out?" Daveth said.

It seemed Ebony was right, the sword and knife fitted in my hands perfectly, they were light and easy to use, Jory and Duncan came back half way through Jory smirked until I mock threw the knife at him and he shut up.

"I think ser Jory has something to say to you," Duncan said.

"I apologize my lady, you were provoked by me and it was my fault," Mr gobster said.

_About time too! _Goby seemed to be annoying Ebony as much as he was me.

Jory didn't wait to hear my reply he stalked back to his tent.

"I'm sorry about ser Jory, my lady," Duncan said. "I see you managed to some armour and weapons."

"Nice aren't they?" I said.

No reply Duncan said he had to get to a meeting with the king and left, lots of meetings at the moment.

* * *

We spent the rest of the day running messages around the camp, at one point I saw Wynne chatting to another mage I waved briefly and she smiled back at me.

Duncan called us for dinner about seven and we all crowded around the mess tent, keeping busy had taken my mind off my family but some of the others started talking about their past and it stirred up the memory, one of them, a mage called Tarimel, was grinning about her life in the Alienige and that was the final straw. I stirred my stew but ate nothing. When we all left and sat around the camp fire the boys started playing a game Duncan knew called Orlaesian chess which seemed to involve a tube, a die and lots of sticks moving around the board. I watch for a while but eventually just called Ebony and went to bed.

I think it was the moaning that woke me, or maybe the heavy breathing. I pulled on my armour and left the tent with Ebony at my side, with a start I realised the cries were coming from Duncan's tent.

"Duncan?" I called softly. "Duncan are you alright? Duncan?"

The moaning stopped immediately. I could hear him listening if that makes sense.

I suddenly felt sick, I had thought of Duncan as not afraid of anything, as a rock for me to hang onto, I realised everyone was afraid of something. But now I realised he was scared it was like someone had taken my rock away. I was just a frightened limpet in a big ocean. I ran to the big flat balcony-like area by the archery targets and threw up, then I felt like a baby so I cried into Ebony's shoulder just like I had yesterday.

"Are you alright, dear?" A warm sweet voice said behind me.

"Wynne?" I said, and, sure enough, there she was.

"Come now," she said. "No need for tears, what's wrong?"

"My family, I miss them." I said.

"Oh I see," there was pity in Wynne's eyes. "Why don't you come back to the mage's enclosure with me, we can have some breakfast and you could talk about your family, if you want. You may feel better if you tell someone."

So I got off the ground and we walked back to the mage's enclosure. Once Wynne had persuaded the Templars to let me past she took me to the dining room, the mage's got scrambled eggs, my favourite. Having eaten nothing for two days I was surprised when I could only eat about three forks full, however my day improved no-end when Wynne said the mage's had hot water and soap and I found out I could use them, when it was time for me to leave Wynne lead me back to the Grey Warden camp Alistair was there with Duncan,

"There you are," the younger man said. "We were getting worried."

"I'm fine," I said.

"Daveth, ser Jory, we've found her!"

"Finally," Jory's nasal, grunting voice come into earshot.

"Why don't the three of us get some breakfast?" Daveth said, trying to defuse the situation.

"Good idea," said Duncan. "When you get back I can inform you of the first part of your Joining."

So the three boys left leaving only me and Duncan behind, it seemed as good a time as any to ask about the moaning.

"Umm… Duncan?" I said.

"Yes Lady Cousland." He looked at me.

"Umm… were you ok earlier?" He looked at me strangely. "I heard you thrashing around in your tent."

"Oh that… it wasn't anything that should concern you my lady."

"I just-" I was interrupted by the arrival of the boys with breakfast.

"Just what?" Daveth asked.

"Nothing," Alistair passed me a bowl of breakfast. "No thanks, I'm not hungry."

"You need to eat my lady" Duncan said.

"I have, I went to see Wynne and she gave me breakfast." It wasn't the full truth but it was some of it. "So what do we have to do for this 'Joining' exactly?"

"You three will be heading into the Korcari Wilds to perform two tasks. The first is to retrieve three vials of darkspawn blood, one for each recruit."

"Finally! Some action!" I said.

"Without a doubt, darkspawn are not know for their willingness to give up their blood." Duncan said. "There was once a Grey Warden outpost in the wilds, abandoned long ago, it has come our attention that some scrolls were left behind, magically sealed to protect them."

"If they were so precious why leave them behind?" Alistair said, it was a very good point.

"It was assumed we would someday return, a great many things have been assumed that have not held true," Duncan said.

"Find the scrolls, three vials of blood, understood!" Daveth said.

"I agree, let us have it over with," Jory said.

_Come on slowcoach. _Ebony said.

"Let me collect my weapons and we'll be off," I said.

"Your hound can stay with me. I have some business to deal with, I'm sure they will be happy here," Duncan said.

"A, her name is Ebony. B, _I _am sure she will be board. C, she would follow me anyway.D she is _my _dog and I don't want to leave her on her own because she will cause havoc and E it is _my _job to protect her and not yours." I said.

"Fair enough." Duncan seemed amused.

I collected my new swords from their linen wraps, it was a bit weird attaching the black leather straps like sashes around my body rather than my waste but it was not that different. So, with my new weapons at my sides, I mean back, me and Ebony followed the boys to the gates.

"Hail," said the guard. "I'm told you all have business in the wilds, I won't stop you just be careful, not even Grey Wardens will be safe in the forest tonight."

And so with a last look back at the camp we stepped into the wilds, the gates slamming shut behind us.

* * *

**A\N **- This was originally supposed to be one chapter joined onto chapter 3 but I decided it would be way too long so I made it into two chapters, much shorter but you still get the story. The next chapter will be covering the Korcari wilds up until the Joining. Now I'm going to try to upload this chapter in its name rather than as chapter 1, chapter 2 etc... so yeah I'll try to do it that way but it may not work.


	5. Witch of the Wilds

5

WITCH OF THE WILDS

The wilds were ugly, grey-green swamps for the most part. A few trees dotted around but in general swamps. We came across a couple of wolves about a hundred yards in but nothing too severe.

About an hour or so later the scent changed, it was no longer a musty, rotting smell of old vegetation but this was different, a rank, cloying stench of rotting flesh, I could hear heavy, asthmatic breathing, before I could even comprehend everything that had happened in the last thirty seconds a figure shot up from the ground, short and stocky with brown flesh glistening with some disgusting gunk,

"What is that?" The smell of rotting flesh hit me.

"That is a genlock." Alistair told me.

_Stenchlock more like, gross! _Ebony was as disgusted as I was.

Daveth stepped forward, stringing his bow and knock an arrow, Jory unsheathed a massive great sword, Alistair took his sword and shield off his back and I raised my new blades. I realised with a jolt that it would be the first time I used them for real, well you know what they say 'the show must go on'.

I thought that there was something odd about the way it was standing, then I realised it had its back to us. I held my hand up to the others. Stealth walking through the heavy mist that had descended in the ten seconds we had stood there I crept up behind the 'genlock' and slit its throat.

"Wow," Daveth whispered. "You're good."

"Let's keep moving," Alistair said.

"Good idea, I don't like the smell around here," I jerked my head towards Mr Gob.

"Oi!" Jory said.

We wandered on, me stealth walking in the shadows. We must have walked for a few hours when we came across the body of a dying solder, blood stained his chain mail. He appeared to be unconscious, Ebony barked at him

"Aggggrrrr!" he screamed.

"Ebony, don't frighten the poor bloke," I scolded. "I'm sorry, Ebony's over enthusiastic at times but she's harmless." I told the panting solder. "What happened to you?"

"My scouting party was attacked by dark-" he gasped, grimicing in agony, "spawn…" a hiss escaped from between his clenched teeth.

_Let's try to bandage him up at least. _Ebony look at him with pity.

"Ebony says we should bandage him up," I said.

"Mad as well as a gobby wench," Jory still looked at him with sympathy.

"No-one should have to suffer at the hands of darkspawn," Alistair took some bandages out of his pack.

"Th- thank you, I-I've got to… return to camp." He staggered off.

"Did you hear?" Jory look scared out of his wits, that's if he had any to start with. "An entire patrol of seasoned men slaughtered by darkspawn."

"Calm down ser Jory, we'll be fine if we're careful," Alistair said.

"Those men were careful and they were still overwhelmed! I am no coward, but this is foolish and reckless, we should go back."

"You sound like a coward to me," I said.

"I… am simply trying to stay alive, you do not see me fleeing do you?" Jory said.

"Know this," Alistair said. "All Grey Wardens can sense darkspawn. What ever they do I guarantee they won't take us by surprise."

Jory still looked unhappy but a little calmer. We trudged on through the undergrowth, suddenly we saw a massive building, overgrown and pretty ruined but still more or less intact before we had taken that in at least ten figures shot from the ground, the same as the several we had encountered before, I ran at the nearest one cutting its head off in one clean sweep, I twisted round to the next one stabbing it in the chest. I turned to see a hurlock being impaled by one of Daveth's arrows then having its head cut off by Jory. Alistair stabbed it through the chest just for good measure. I saw, or rather felt, the presence of someone, something, else. A shadow fell across me, and I turned though I wish I hadn't. Standing behind me was a terrifying monster, eight feet tall, with bronze armour and a terrifying helmet with a skull painted on it, horns on the side. It swung its sword at me and I only just dodged out of the way, staggering backwards my foot caught on a root and I fell.

It advanced on me, drawing its blade again, it was about to cut my head off I brought my arm up, knowing it would do little good but I had to, I couldn't stop it.

_This is it, I'm finished. I'll be with my family, but what about Fergus, I'm nineteen. That's too young to die. _I thought, I turned my head to hide it from 'it'. Then I heard a crash, I looked up the monster was on the ground with no head and standing over it was Alistair,

_Are you ok? _Ebony charged towards me licking me enthusiastically.

"You ok?" Daveth helped me to my feet not that it was easy, I was shaking like a leaf.

"Yeah fine, I think," I said. "Thanks for killing it, whoever did."

Daveth grinned, "I think it was kind of a team effort," he said. "Alistair did most of the leg work, we weren't about to trust Mr Gob now were we?"

I shook my head, "Come on, let's see what's in there," I pointed to the ruin.

So off we went inside straight away I saw a chest, with a griffin on it, the Grey Warden symbol.

"Hey! Look guys," I said.

"The chest, great work Brodie," Alistair was grinning like a little boy, the same way Fergus had done, he went over to the other two they were all grinning.

"That was easy," Daveth said.

"Don't congratulate yourselves too quickly," I said. "Look," I pointed to the chest, it was empty.

"Well, well, what have we here?" A mischievous voice came from behind us. "Are you a vulture I wonder? A scavenger, picking amidst the corpse whose bones were long since cleaned? Or merely an intruder, coming into these darkspawn filled wilds of mine in search of easy prey?" A figure appeared, dressed in leather trousers with some kind of wrap around it, they were wearing some sort of purple hood with feathers tied onto it a pair of golden eyes pierced a pale face with dark hair tied into a bun. "What say you mmm? Scavenger or intruder?"

"Intruder, and just how are these your wilds?" I glared at her.

"Because I know them as only one who owns them could," this woman seemed amused. "I have watched your progress for sometime, _where do they go? _I wondered. _Why are they here?_ And then you disturb ashes none have touched for so long, why is that?"

"Don't answer," Alistair said. "She looks Chasind and that means others may be nearby."

"Oh, you fear barbarians will swoop down upon you?" The woman laughed.

"Yes," Alistair said slowly. "Swooping is bad."

"She's a Witch of the Wilds she is, she'll turn us into toads!" Daveth looked worried.

"Witch of the Wilds," the woman seemed somewhere between anger and amusement. "Such idle fancies, those legends. Do you have no minds of your own? You there, women do not frighten like little boys, tell me your name and I shall tell you mine."

"I'm Brodie-may," I said. "A pleasure to meet you."

"Now that is a proper civil greeting even hear in the wilds, you may call me Morrigan. Shall I guess your purpose? You sought something in that chest, something that is here no longer."

"Hear no longer?" Alistair said to Morrigan. "You stole them didn't you? You're some kind… sneaky… witch thief!"

"Sneaky witch thief, how very eloquent," Morrigan didn't seem angered by the insult.

"Those documents are Grey Warden property and I suggest you return them," Alistair on the other hand seemed to be very annoyed by the lack of reaction.

"I will not for it 'twas not I who removed them."

"Then who did?" I asked.

"It 'twas my mother in fact," Morrigan told us.

"Can you take us to her?"

"Hmm, there is a sensible request," at least she approved. "I like you."

"I'd be careful if I were you, first it's 'I like you' but then zap, frog time," Alistair told me.

"Follow me then if it pleases you."

So Morrigan set off with us following behind her.

Eventually, after about three hours of walking, we arrived at some kind of hut.

"Greetings," Morrigan said to an old woman dressed in green robes, "mother. I bring before you four Grey Wardens who-"

"I see them girl," 'mother's' voice was harsh and slightly husky. "Hmm, much as I expected."

"Are we supposed to believe you were expecting us?" Alistair said.

"She's a witch she is," Daveth cried.

"Quite Daveth, if she's really a witch do you want to make her mad?" Jory said.

"There's a smart lad, sadly irrelevant to the larger scheme of things but it is not I who decides, believe what you will, but I assume you are not here to listen to an old woman talking you are here for your treaties yes? And before you begin barking your precious seal wore off long ago I have protected these."

"You… oh, you protected them." Alistair said.

"And why not?" She looked at him. "Take them to your Grey Wardens and tell them that this blight's threat is greater than they realise."

"Thank you for returning them," I said.

"Such manners, always in the last place you look, like stockings. Oh do not mind me, you have what you came for." the mother said.

"Time for you to go then," Morrigan said.

"Do not be ridiculous girl," mother said. "These are your guests."

"Oh, very well. I will show you out of the woods, follow me."

So we followed her.

* * *

**A\N **- Yes! My chapter's now have names! All chapters will now have names and not be chapter 1 chapter 2 etc... this chapter was one of my favorites to write. This was the first time I included detailed fight scenes which I was quite excited about. In next chapter Brodie will find out why the Joining is a secret, not a good idea. For those who have played the game you will know why, for those that haven't you'll have to wait and see.


	6. Drink or Die

6

Drink or die

It was dark by the time we got back to Ostergar, I was nearly dropping on my feet I don't know how I managed to get to Duncan's fire.

"So you returned from the wilds, were you successful?" Duncan asked.

"Yes," I told him.

"Good, you are earlier than I anticipated, it is tradition to perform the Joining at midnight so you may spend the intervening hours however you wish."

"I know what I'm going to do, sleep," I said.

I headed off to my tent Ebony by my side, only she curled up by the fire and went to sleep.

"Hey!" Alistair called to me. "Let me have your armour I can clean it for you."

"Thanks," I pulled the breastplate over my head and tugged off my gloves and boots, all the men had their backs turned other than Alistair, whose ears went red. I went into my tent and flopped down on the bed roll, I fell asleep instantly.

* * *

"Rise and shine," a voice sounded, faint and far away. "Hello?" No not in my head, outside my tent.

"Alistair?" I murmured, sleepily.

"That's me," his voice muffled through my tent flaps. "I've got your armour."

"Hmm? Oh thanks," I woke up properly and pulled open my tent, my armour shone bronze. "Wow, shiny."

"Yep, it's about ten-to midnight so you might want to get ready."

"Ok, I'll do it now." I went back inside my tent tugging my breastplate over my head tying the laces, and pulling on my boots and gloves.

"Ready," I said. "Let's go."

We wandered to where I first met Alistair, Daveth and Jory were bickering,

"…The Grey Wardens do what they must right?" Daveth was saying.

"Including sacrificing us?" Jory said.

"You are not helping," I told him; he nearly screamed in surprise, Ebony smirked.

"I'd sacrifice a lot more if I knew it would end the Blight," Daveth said.

"Will both just shut up? I'm just as scared as you are," I was getting seriously annoyed.

"At last we come to the Joining," Duncan said, walking over to a small table. "The Grey Wardens were founded during the first Blight, when humanity stood on the verge of annihilation. So it was that the first Grey Wardens drank of darkspawn blood, and mastered their taint."

"We're going to drink the blood of those… those creatures?" Jory looked terrified and for once I couldn't blame him.

"As the first Grey Wardens did before us, as we did before you. This is the source of our power, and our victory." Duncan said, kindly but firmly.

"Those who survive the Joining become immune to the taint, we can sense it in the darkspawn and use it to slay the Archdemon," Alistair told us.

"Those who survive? That doesn't sound good," I said.

"Not all who drink the blood survive, and those who do are forever changed, this is why the Joining is a secret. It is the price we pay," as if Duncan could have told us anything to make it more terrifying. "We speak only a few words prior to the Joining, but these words have been said since the first, Alistair if you would."

"Join us brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be forsworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten. And that one day we shall join you," Should you perish? What was I saying about more terrifying?

"Daveth, step forward," Duncan said.

The thief stepped approached and Duncan handed him the cup. Daveth slurped it down in one go, he looked over his shoulder and grinned at us. Then that grin faded, his stomach heaved, his windpipe closed, his eyes bulged as he struggled to breath. He finally fell, limp onto the cobbles. I stared at him, his body, no not 'his body' _him_. He was messing around, teasing us, I expected him to jump up any minuet. But no I had seen a dead body before, he was limp, greying, dead. I didn't come back to my senses until I heard the piercing, acrid ring of metal on metal. I looked up, Jory was duelling with Duncan, I just saw in time to see Duncan stab his dagger into Jory's side, he too fell face down on the ground.

"But the Joining is not yet complete," Duncan's voice echoed around my head as he turned to me. "You were called upon to submit yourself to the taint, for the greater good." I took the cup.

_What are you thinking? _I thought to myself. _Daveth died for drinking this, Jory died for not drinking this, I must be mad._ But I drank it anyway. It didn't taste like blood, it tasted, harsh, foul, like rotten cabbage water only thicker. I swallowed it, it burnt the back of my throat.

"From this moment forth, you are a Grey Warden." Duncan said, I think.

I felt cold, some strange sound had filled my head, my throat tightened, I couldn't breath. The world began to spin, then it went dark, I wasn't asleep, I just couldn't see. My eyes had rolled into my head, no they can't have I would have had to do that, have to think to do that. I was sleepy, but I had to… to fight, to see.

* * *

Something roared, the sky glowed green. The thing roared again, it didn't sound like a roar. It sounded like wheezing, something gasping for breath whilst something trapped in its throat fought back against the air coming down its windpipe, then everything faded. It became grainy, the thing roared yet again, but faint now.

* * *

"She's coming round," a relived voice sounded in my ear.

"Alistair?" I moaned, Duncan's dark face came into view.

"It is finished, welcome," he looked at me with concern, Alistair helped me up. "How do you feel?" Duncan asked me.

"Sick, dizzy and I think someone's trying to jimmy my head open with a crowbar," I replied.

Duncan smiled he turned to Alistair. "Alistair, take Brodie back to her tent, then go to see Wynne, see if she can make something for that headache."

"Sure," Alistair said, he picked held my hand like I was made of spun sugar. "Come on."

_Hey come on, I'll look after you._ Ebony said.

We wandered back to my tent I collapsed onto my bedroll.

"I'll wait outside," Alistair said.

"Sure," I replied, I yanked my armour off, and pulled on my cotton top and trousers from home. "I'm ready." I called.

Alistair came into my tent. "Your head bad?" he asked. "I'll go get something from Wynne."

"Sure ok," I covered my eyes with my arm, hoping it would dull the pain slightly. After what seemed like an eternity Alistair returned with a potion.

"Here you go, Wynne said to drink it in one," he handed me a potion in a blue vial.

"Since drinking something that I didn't know what it was got me into this mess I'm not going to make the same mistake again." I sniffed it, before taking a sip. It was warm and thick, and tasted like vanilla and lemons, and something else, strawberry perhaps. "Not bad," I said, draining the rest in one. The pain dulled almost instantly,

"How do you feel?" Alistair asked me.

"Now that headaches gone I might be able to sleep the rest off," I said to him.

"Sure that might be an idea, see you tomorrow, oh there's one more thing but-."

"Later, tomorrow." I felt like I was drunk, I had been drunk once before as a bet on my nineteenth. My parents were out at party with one of dad's old friends so I got off lightly.

"Alright fair enough." Alistair left me to sleep off my headache.

I closed my eyes and was asleep instantly.

* * *

**A\N **- This was the chapter I was really looking forward to, I wanted to show how it must feel to take that Joining. It must take a lot if you see one person die from drinking it, one person get killed for not drinking it and then drinking it knowing full well that you're more than likely to get killed for it. I never liked Jory as a character, he is so whiney I'm sorry to anyone who actually like that guy but he's just a pain to me. The next chapter will be covering the Tower of Ishal, right up until the final battle of that section.


	7. The fateful climb

7

The fateful climb

It was dark when I woke up, the feeling of someone ripping my head apart had faded to a dull thudding ache.

_Morning_ Ebony licked my face. _Come on rise and shine._

I pulled on my armour and left my tent, well kind of fumbled my small clothes, the woollen suit thing and then staggered out of my tent, there was a driving storm, the wind blowing so hard that the rain was flying sideways, sitting outside, in the pouring rain his splintmail plate keeping him pretty dry unlike my armour which didn't cover my mid-legs or mid-arms, was Alistair.

"Hey, how you feeling?" He asked me.

"My head aches but better," I collapsed next to him. "I'm hungry, what's for breakfast?"

"You missed it," he said simply.

"Lunch then?"

"That too."

"Anything?"

"Got you this," he handed me a small parcel, some pork, cheese and a bit of bread nothing too exciting, didn't stop me eating it though.

"Thanks, I'm so hungry, no idea why." I said.

"It's the taint, when I took my Joining I was hungry all the time, you'll get used to it, the headache too," he told me. "It affects everyone differently."

"How did it affect you then?" I asked.

"Me? I felt like I was being spun on a roundabout all the time."

"Hmm, maybe a thudding headache _is _the preferable option," I laughed.

"Maybe, oh yeah I keep forgetting to tell you stuff, Duncan wants you to attend some kind of meeting. Something to do with the king," he told me.

"Oh. Great."

"Not a fan of him?" He arched a coppery eyebrow at me.

"He could be worse I suppose, I could be in better shape to see him though."

"True, but I don't think he really cares."

"Well, I might as well go and meet him then."

"Oh wait!" He handed me a small pendent in the shape of a griffin, it was silver with a black leather thong to tie around my neck. The silver seemed duller than normal, like it was filled with black shadows or…

"You know where we took the Joining? Well when you go up the ramp instead of going right turn left at the top of the stairs."

"What's this?" I asked him tying the thong around my neck.

"Your pendent, it's got the blood you drank in it." As he talked I tied the thong around my neck, as the pendent settled in the hollow the metal was unnaturally cold.

The driving rain chilled me, I was thankful for the thick woollen suit rather than my thin, silk, Orlaesian style smock that went under my old armour. I walked in a daze back to where I first saw Alistair two days ago, was it only two days ago it seemed like months, the king was standing at a long table.

"Loghain my decision is final, I will stand by the Grey Wardens in this assault," the king was saying.

"You risk too much Cailen, the darkspawn threat is too great for you too be playing hero on the front lines." The man named Loghain said.

"Well then maybe we should wait for the Orlaesian forces after all."

"We do not need the Orleasians and their conspiracies to re-usurp power over Ferelden!" Loghain snapped.

Cailen gave a loud cough that sounded suspiciously like nut job and even Duncan's face resembled a smirk.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything!" I called, all of them jumped accept Duncan.

"Not at all. Come join the fun." Cailen said. "I hear congratulations are in order, all Grey Wardens are needed now"

"You rely on these Grey Wardens too much is that truly wise?" Loghain scowled.

"Enough of your conspiracy theories Loghain, Grey Wardens battle the blight wherever they're from."

"Your fascination with glory and legends will be your undoing Cailen, we must attend to _reality_." Loghain said.

"Fine, speak your strategy. The Grey Wardens and I trick the darkspawn into charging our lines, and then?"

"You will signal the tower to light the beacon, alerting my men to charge from cover to-"

"Flank the darkspawn, I remember." Cailen said.

"Your majesty, you should consider the possibility of the Archdemon appearing-"

"There have been no signs of any dragons in the wilds." Loghain put in looking at Duncan with scorn.

"Isn't that what your men are here for Duncan?" king Cailen asked, even though it was clearly a rhetorical question.

"I…" Duncan seemed taken aback. "Yes your majesty."

"It is vital that the tower is lit." Loghain was really getting on my nerves.

"Then we should send our best, send Alistair and the new Grey Warden to ensure it is lit." Cailen looked at me adoringly.

"And then once you have glorified these Grey Wardens, what then. When, Duncan, will the Orleasians launch their plot to usurp the Ferelden thro-" He got no further because at that very moment Duncan shot him the most venomous look I've seen in my life. "Very well this plan will suffice the Grey Wardens will light the tower."

"If you'll excuse me for a moment." Duncan turned to me. "Go and tell Alistair the plan, I will be along in a moment."

"Sure, if it's not dangerous I can do it with Ebony, you'll need everyone you can get in battle." I said.

"No you go up there according to the plan." Duncan said, I suddenly realised there was something I needed to know.

"Um Duncan?" I asked as he turned back to Cailen.

"Yes my lady?"

"Why did you do it?" he cocked his head. "Jory, what happened?"

"He, well he refused to take the blood. He was warned, as you all were, that there was no turning back."

That hacked me off, "How could you do that? I may not have liked him but he didn't deserve that!"

"When he went for his blade he left me no choice. I'm sorry." He looked sincere at least.

I made a noise of disgust and left to find Alistair before I could say what I really thought which would probably be something along the lines of "you bastard how could you do that he may have been a whiny dumb arse but he didn't deserve to die for it!"

Just as I left I heard Loghain say "Yes Cailen. A glorious moment for us all." I had heard that tone once before, the day, just over a week ago, when I walked into the great hall at home whilst my father talked to Arl Howe. Suddenly I had a very, very, very bad feeling about the battle.

At least in the ruined stone building there was some kind of cover from the rain, outside however my soaked woollen underclothes that had gone cold were soaked in freezing rain again. My limbs had gone numb from the wind and the rain stabbed me thousands of times every minuet, I was cold, wet and thoroughly miserable by the time I got back to our little camp Alistair wasn't there and Ebony wasn't either, which was odd. I decided to put on my other clothes from home in some attempted to keep warm I decided to strap my sword and dagger to my back I was getting used to the sashes.

When I came back out Ebony and Alistair where walking towards me.

_Hey! _Ebony licked my face.

"I took her for a walk, I realised she hadn't been walked and I figured you wouldn't want to walk her when you got back." He said. "What did the king say?"

"Not a lot, some old guy with him was being a real bitch though. Stuff about Orlais and them trying to usurp the throne, even asked Duncan when they were going to invade Ferelden." I replied.

"That would be Tyrne Loghain, the king's general." He smiled. "He is a bit nuts."

"Tyrne Loghain? The Hero of River Dane? My dad fought with him in the Orlaesian war."

"Right that's him, has your opinion of Cailen changed?"

"There are three things I love when they are strong and rich, all three of them are coffee, men of the other hand…" I trailed off because at that moment two things happened Alistair snorted and I saw Duncan coming down the path. "Oh, bum. I was supposed to tell you the plan."

"We have a _plan _now?" he grinned. "Let me guess the best thing they could think up is me running to into the bulk of the hoard and saying 'excuse me Mr Archdemon ser, would you mind ordering your darkspawn to kill you so we don't have to?'"

"Uh well, no. we're supposed to go up to the tower and watch people lighting a beacon so that someone knows when to run over to the darkspawn and kill them. So yeah we kind of have a plan."

"I see you have told Alistair." Duncan's voice sounded behind us.

"Duncan, why do we have to stand over people whilst they light some wood?" Alistair seemed to be trying to keep his temper.

"This is by the king's personal request Alistair, without it-"

"Some bloke won't be able to kill some darkspawn." I put in.

"You two aren't happy about this are you?" Duncan was just stating the obvious.

"No." Came the unanimous reply.

Duncan gave us the 'yes well tough' look.

"Come on it's not that bad, you could be dancing the Cha-cha-cha in a pink frill ball gown," I said to Alistair.

"Hmm a make-the-best-of-a-bad-situationer are you?" he frowned at me.

"After a fashion."

Duncan sighed and turned to me. "The tower is on the other side of the gorge, the way we cam when we arrived, once I leave move quickly you'll have less than an hour." He told us.

"Duncan, may the Maker watch over you." Alistair's anger seemed to have drained totally.

"May he watch over us all." Duncan left wondering off toward the battlefield.

Alistair led me through the muddle of tents across to the stone bridge, we looked over the edge at the battle, I pictured all those men and women standing on the battle field in the freezing rain swords raised, axes in hand.

I pictured Duncan walking with Cailen to the front lines, I saw in my mind's eye the darkspawn walking through the mist. I saw the terrifying horned helms of creatures, heard them ordering the darkspawn to charge. Heard Cailen yell 'archers!' watched as flaming arrows flew at the darkspawn. Listened as Cailen called 'hounds!' pictured dogs the same as Ebony race at the monsters, saw the get killed with ease. Heard Cailen think 'crap that didn't work as well as I hoped'. With my mind's ear I heard Cailen cry 'FOR FERELDEN!' I didn't need to picture the sound of the battle cry all the men roared.

Someone barged into me jogging me back to reality. We ran across the bridge, hoping I would see Duncan again, I still couldn't shake the uneasy feeling I had had since the meeting. I was jerked back to reality for the second time in one minuet. A flaming rock hurled into me and Alistair, I felt my ribs crack, my shoulder slammed into a corner of the stone wall, dislocating on impact, my arm snapped along with my wrist, I screamed in pain, my vision blurring, Alistair leaned over me.

"Brodie! Are you ok?" he yelled above the storm.

"What does it look like?" I retorted, Ebony licked my face. "Help me up." I snapped at Alistair.

"What are we going to do?" he said in despair. "You can't do anything with a dislocated shoulder. Not to mention cracked ribs and the rest of it!"

"What about you, are you ok?" I asked him.

"_Me_? I'm fine, what are we going to do about _you_?"

I put my hand on the wall gripping it against the firing pain all the way down my arm. "Push me hard!" I yelled at him.

"_What_?" He said incredulously.

"Just do it!" He pushed me gently. "Harder!"

He backed up and then ran at me pushing my body back to my shoulder, the pain felt like fire, but my shoulder was in its socket again.

"Why did you make me do that?" He looked white.

"I couldn't go up the whole tower with a dislocated shoulder, could I?" I yelled

I staggered over the rest of the bridge cradling my arm and trying not to bend over too much or breath too heavily. When we got to the other side we heard shouts, two mages and a guard raced towards us.

"You your Grey Wardens aren't you?" the guard spluttered. "The tower it's been taken!"

"What are you talking about man?" Alistair yelled. "Taken how?"

"The darkspawn came up through the lower chambers they're everywhere, most of our men are dead!" the guard replied.

"Are you alright Warden?" The female mage in red robes asked me, she must have noticed me wincing.

"No," I hissed between my teeth.

"Here" she said, raising her staff she muttered arcane words suddenly my arm felt warm, the pain in my chest was gone. I straitened up nothing hurt.

"Thanks," I said to her.

"You're welcome."

We couldn't talk longer because at that very moment we all heard an ugly sound, darkspawn breathing. We didn't have to fight long, we raced into the tower. Alistair skidded to a halt, with all of us following behind.

"Stop, we can't go in that way." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"There's an emissary in there."

"A what?" I asked.

"A darkspawn mage."

"What use are you as a Templar if you cannot defeat one darkspawn mage?" Said the male mage in yellow robes.

"What use are _you _as a mage if you can't toast it from fifty yards away?" I retorted, the mage who healed me sniggered.

"Is that the only darkspawn in there?" the guard asked.

"Yes," Alistair said.

"I could shoot it with my crossbow." The guard suggested.

"That sounds good." The healer said.

I heard a crunch as the bolt hit the darkspawn in the chest.

We fought our way through the next few rooms with very few darkspawn in our way. On the second and third floors that all changed, ten, twenty darkspawn in every room, it was tough but nothing we couldn't handle though.

As we killed the few remaining in the final room, we approached the door to the final staircase, we knew it was the only way up so I took a deep breath and kicked it down. Only to wish I hadn't.

* * *

**A\N** - This chapter is the one where more original dialog comes in to my story, certain things aren't even hinted to in the game but it made it more interesting. I noticed how no-one I have come across details the injuries you would get if you were hit by the flying rocks that can happen in the game, in fact none of them get hit by the rocks so I thought I'd put that in. Also the talk with Loghain doesn't come up but I wanted to get across how paranoid he is about the Orleasians. Duncan has actually met Loghain before in the book The Calling and if you didn't know that was going to happen sorry! The next chapter might be a little slow in the coming I only get two weeks summer holidays which sucks but I get one more week, not so bad.


	8. End of the Wardens

8

The end of the Wardens

Now we knew why everyone in the tower was dead. A huge thing stood before us, its purple skin thick and dull with dirt. Long pointed horns, huge jaws, all of sixteen feet tall, fangs sharpened ready to kill. An ogre.

It roared at us, its spittle red with the blood of the dead, we stepped back as it advanced. It swung a purple studded fist at me and I stabbed my dagger into its fist but it seemed to have no effect I slashed its leg and ran, behind me I heard Alistair charging at it and stabbing it in the stomach. The ogre just tossed him aside and ran after me seizing the opportunity I ripped my dagger out of its fist and kicked it in its injured leg, it roared in pain but just chased after me. Alistair was back on his feet and stabbed it in the backside, the mage sent a bolt of fire and the tower guard shot it in one of its horns but nothing was working. I thought to myself _where has someone got to hit it to kill it, where would you hit anything else to kill it?_ And the idea came to me, the back of the head! The brainstem! If this thing even had a brain, hitting the brainstem would be an instant kill. Alistair landed next to me.

"Alistair!" I yelled over yet another roar from the ogre.

"Yeah!" he yelled back.

"I need you to get up off you arse and distract it! I have a plan!"

"You do? Ok I'll do that."

He did distract it. I watched as it attacked the mage, waiting for my moment. Then I saw it put its leg back to charge and I seized my chance, I ran at it jumping onto its back.

_Don't turn around, don't turn around. _I prayed.

It realised I was there one second too late, I raised my sword and stabbed deep into its neck.

"Timber!" I yelled and everyone scattered, heaving with laughter. The ogre fell to its knees then flat on its face with a satisfying smack, I yanked my sword out and jumped off.

"Nice," Alistair said. "Good idea."

"Thanks." I replied. "Let's light this beacon then."

The mage lit the wood in the fireplace and the flames shot up instantly, we watched in the fire light of the beacon gave us a faint view of where Loghain was hiding. The forces were moving and not toward the battle field. We heard something behind us, the breathing of a darkspawn, we spun around to find darkspawn standing behind us their grey-brown flesh glistening in the fire-light. Alistair gripped me in his arms, was he going to take the arrows himself to save me? But I couldn't let that happen.

"Let me go," I said softly.

"No, we come out together or not at all." He hugged me tighter.

"You have things to live for, I don't. Let me take the arrows, let me die, get out of here."

"No."

We had no more time, the archers fired. I felt Alistair jerk on the arrow's impacts then my own do the same the pain got worse and worse until I could take it no more. I was unconscious before I hit the floor.

* * *

I woke on something soft, somewhere warm. Was this the fade?

"Ah, your eyes finally open, mother shall be pleased." I heard someone's voice, mischievous.

I opened my eyes, I was in some kind of hut there was a woman standing in the corner she was familiar. The dark hair, the pale skin, the feathered clothing, the golden eyes.

"I remember you." I said, still groggy. "The girl from the wilds."

"I am Morrigan, 'lest you have forgotten and _we_ are in the wilds where I am bandaging your wounds." The girl said. "You are welcome, by the way. How does your memory fair? Do you remember mother's rescue?"

"All I remember is… wait a minuet, what happened to Duncan? To the king?

"All dead. _You _were lucky mother reached you."

"Why did your mother save us?" I asked.

"She tells me nothing, maybe you were the only ones she could reach."

"I would've rescued the king, he'd be worth a much, much higher ransom than I would be."

"What a sensible attitude, mother is seldom sensible however." She said.

"Were my injuries severe?" I asked.

"Yes but I expect you shall be fine, the darkspawn did nothing mother could not heal."

"And Alistair?"

"He is outside by the fire, he has shifted between grief and denial since mother told him the news. Mother asked to see you when you awoke."

"The news? You mean about the Grey Wardens?" I asked.

"Exactly."

"Why does your mother want to see me?"

"I have no idea, I have mended your armour and underclothes, your weapons are here. It is time you see her then be on your way."

I pulled on my armour and left the hut

* * *

The wilds stank worse than I remembered Alistair was standing outside, he turned slightly and our gazes met. We just stood there for a moment then I ran at him. I threw my arms around his shoulders.

"I thought I'd lost you too." I sobbed into his splintmail breastplate.

"See here is your fellow Grey Warden, you worry too much young man." Morrigan's mother said.

"You haven't, thanks to Morrigan's mother." Alistair said.

"Do not talk about me as if I am not present lad." Morrigan's mother snapped.

"I… well what do we call you? You never told us your name." I asked

"Names are pretty but useless, the Chasind folk call me Flemeth I suppose it will do." 'Flemeth' said.

"_The _Flemeth? From the legend?" Alistair looked shocked. "Daveth was right, you're the Witch of the Wilds."

"And what is that supposed to mean? I know a bit of magic and it has served you both well has it not?" Flemeth said.

"Why did you save us, Flemeth?" I asked her.

"Well, we cannot have all the Grey Wardens can we? Someone needs to deal with these darkspawn." Flemeth said. "It has always been the Grey Warden's duty to unite the lands against the Blight, or did that change when I wasn't looking?"

"Yeah and the land is _really _united thanks to Loghain." I said sarcastically.

"It makes no sense why would he do that?" Alistair was as bewildered as I was.

"Good question, maybe he thinks he can outwit the darkspawn." I said.

"Or perhaps he does not see that the evil behind it is the true threat." Flemeth added.

"The Archdemon!" Alistair said.

"What is this Archdemon exactly?" I asked.

"It is said that when one of the old gods of the ancient Tevinter Imperium is found by darkspawn, it is awakened and tainted by their sin." Flemeth told us, or rather me since Alistair already knew.

"Well then we need to defeat it." Alistair said.

"The two of us?" I asked incredulous. "Are you mad?"

"We can't allow Loghain to go free can we? If Arl Eamon knew what he did at Ostergar he would be the first to call for his execution!" Alistair replied.

"Well maybe we should tell him then."

"We could, Arl Eamon wasn't at Ostergar he still has all his men. And he was Cailan's uncle. Of course! We could go to Redcliff and appeal to him for help!" he said.

"Surly there are other people we could call on?" I said back.

"Of course the treaties! We have treaties for dwarves, elves and mages they're obligated to help us during a blight." Alistair grinned.

"I may be old but dwarves, elves, mages this Arl Eamon and who knows what else, this sounds like an army to me." Flemeth said to us.

"So can we do this? Can we go to Redcliff and these other places and build an army?" Alistair asked.

"Do we have any other choice?"

"So you are set then? Ready to be Grey Wardens?" Flemeth asked.

"Yes thank you for everything Flemeth."

"No, no thank you. You are the Grey Wardens here not I. Now before you go there is

one more thing I can offer you."

"The stew is bubbling, mother dear. Shall we have two guests for the eve or none?" Morrigan appeared behind us.

"The Grey Wardens are leaving shortly girl, and you are going with them." Flemeth said.

"Such a shame… what!" she yelled.

"You heard me girl, the last time I looked you had ears." Flemeth laughed.

"Not to look a gift horse in the mouth but, won't this add to our problems?" Alistair said. "Outside of the wilds she's an apostate."

"Oh get over yourself Alistair!" I said. "If you do not want help from illegal mages maybe Flemeth should have left you on top of the tower."

"Mother this is not how I wanted this I'm not even ready." Morrigan pleaded.

"You must be ready, alone these two must unit the land against the blight. They need you Morrigan, without you they will surely fail." Flemeth said.

"I… understand." Morrigan said slowly.

"And you Wardens do you understand? I give you that which I value above all else, I do this because you _must _secede." Flemeth turned to us.

"I understand." I said, something had been bugging me since I cam out of the hut and only now did I realise what it was. "Where Ebony?" I asked Alistair, he didn't reply. He didn't have to, we had no idea what had become of her. All we knew was she was with us on top of the tower and she wasn't with us now.

"Let us go." Morrigan said. "I recommend a village just to the north as our first point of call."

I nodded dumbly, she was gone. My Ebony, I thought of her as a puppy when father gave me but she was gone now, I barely noticed when Flemeth handed each of us a pack containing cloaks, small purses, injury kits, health potions, bandages, and various other things we would need.

* * *

We heard barking behind us, maybe some hounds had escaped the darkspawn, I thought of Ebony yet again. I was so wrapped up in my thought I didn't come back to the real world, even though nothing seemed real anymore, until a huge black mass collided with my stomach. I screamed and tried to push it off.

_Hey, hey, hey! It's only me!_ The black thing raised its head.

"Ebony!" I cried hugging her. "You're alive!"

_Of course I'm alive, where did you think I was!_

I couldn't reply we heard the breathing too late darkspawn raced around the bend. Ebony raced at them, I got up off my backside and followed her. A strike of blue-white light shot past me and hit the nearest genlock turning it to smouldering ashes, Alistair cut another Hurlock's head off.

I twisted to avoid a Hurlock's blade and stabbed it through the chest, then kicked another genlock in the stomach. The rest of the darkspawn fell quickly, I hugged Ebony again stroking her silky ears and kissing her.

Then we left walking along the road, Morrigan scowling at Ebony. We were silent until the village came into view, and that wasn't the only thing that came into view.

* * *

**A\N **- This was pretty an awkward chapter, the fight with the ogre is one of my favorite fights in the game though. The next chapter might be long in the coming since the chapter I'm writing at the moment is a long one. But next up is Lothering where we meet a stoic Qunari and a pretty Orlesian girl with a deadly sting in her tail. The 'satisfying smack' is typical of me, and Brodie-May. Blood-thirsty by nature.


	9. Lothering

9

Lothering

The men standing around were all dressed in leather armour similar to mine.

"Wake up gentlemen more travellers to attend to." The man who seemed to be the leader said.

"Um… these ones don't look like them other's. you know maybe we should just let these ones past." Said a balding man with a big nose.

"The toll applies to everyone Harmrick, that's why it's a toll and not say a refugee tax." The leader replied.

"Oh right, even if you're no refugee you've still got to pay." 'Harmrick' said.

"Yeah dream on," I said. "Attack!"

It didn't take long to kill the bandits, we looted just over ten sovereigns from their bodies and entered the village,

"Right," Alistair said. "I think we should talk about where we intend to go first."

"We should try to use these treaties I assume." I replied.

"Falling on your blade in grief was too much trouble Alistair?" Morrigan smirked.

"Give him a break Morrigan." I snapped.

"I could give you directions if you like." Alistair said to me.

"Maybe kind of as we go along." I replied.

"Ok then miss as-we-go-along."

Lothering was nothing special, the once green grass was now covered with white canvas tents, a Templar stood at the gate.

"You there!" He called. "If you're looking for safe shelter I'll warn you there's none to be had!"

We wandered through the tents to find a man who seemed to be a merchant.

"Ah! Would you care to take a look at my wares!" he yelled to us.

"Alright," Alistair said.

He looked at the things the merchant showed him whilst me and Morrigan slipped around the back. There was a staff Morrigan had been eyeing up, I looked at the price tag, way too expensive,

"It's a shame we can't afford it" I gestured to the weapon.

"Who said we cannot." Morrigan held up a cotton bag filled with coin at least fifty sovereigns and much more in bits and silvers. Somehow I imagined she hadn't got it lawfully, I put it in my pack.

We walked over to the merchant.

"That staff, how much is it?" I said.

"Ten sovereigns." He smiled as we handed him the money and he gave Morrigan the staff.

"Where now?" Alistair asked as we walked away.

"The tavern." I said "The hub of all gossip in a village."

We hadn't put one foot on the bridge spanning a stream when three men cam onto us.

"So this is the Grey Warden everyone's talking about." The man in front said.

"Didn't we ask almost everyone in the village after a girl of this very description and everyone said they hadn't seen her commander?" one of the others said.

"It seems we were lied to." The 'commander' said.

"Gentlemen I'm sure there is no need for this." A woman appeared, she had short coppery hair and big blue-grey eyes, she was dressed in a peach and bronze coloured robe, she spoke with a soft Orlesian accent. "This is no doubt just some poor soul fleeing darkspawn."

"They're more than that, now you stay out of this sister or you will get the same fate as them." Commander said.

"It seems he wants a fight," I said. "I'm happy to oblige"

They attacked, but they were no match for the five of us.

"Stop! No more!" The commander said.

"Good they've learnt their lesson and we can all stop fighting now." The Orlesian woman said.

I narrowed my eyes, she seemed to be honest. "Take a message to Loghain." I snarled at the commander.

"Wha- What d-do you want t-to tell him?" the commander was shaking.

"Tell him the Grey Wardens know what happened at Ostergar, he'll pay for what he's done. We're coming for him."

"I-I'll tell him, thank you for your mercy."

"I'm sorry for interfering but I couldn't stand by and not help." The Orlesian woman said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am sister Leliana, a lay sister of the chantry. Those men said you were a Grey Warden. You will need help defeating the blight, that's why I'm coming along." Leliana said.

"But," I was stunned by her directness. "Those won't hold off much." I gestured to her thin cracked boots and chantry robe.

"They won't but these will." She pulled her robe off to reveal dark green leathers in Orlesian style, dark green held together with buckles and emblazoned with a pink rose on the chest and gauntlets and if they were the same as traditional Orlesian style like mine on the gloved dress-like under clothes.

"What about those?" I pointed to the boots.

"I have my ones in my bag." She replied.

"And I'm guessing you have weapons in there too." I said.

"Here," she pulled out two curved Orlesian long swords, the hilts and sheaths made from the same green leather as her armour, the blades made of obsidian.

"Nice," I said. "Why so keen to come with us?"

"I… had a dream. A vision." She said.

"So you want to tag along?"

"That and the Maker wants me to come with you."

"The Maker is on my side? Well welcome aboard then!" It seemed to be impossible to annoy Leliana.

"Perhaps you skull was cracked worse than mother thought." Morrigan said.

So we wandered off with Leliana next to me, we came across some cages near the exit of the village. In one of them there was a man leaning against the wall, he had nut-brown skin and snowy white hair, his eyes were white and had the palest pinkish hue, he seemed to be chanting some kind of prayer.

"Hello," I said to him.

The man stopped his chant, "You aren't one of my captors, I have nothing to say which would amuse you human leave me in peace."

"Touchy," Alistair remarked.

"The revered mother said he murdered an entire family, even the children." Leliana's expression of torture between wanting him to pay for what he did and sympathy for his situation.

"It is as she says." The man said.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"Sten of the Beresaad, the vanguard of the Qunari people," Sten said, something told me he could help us. "If you aren't here to mock me I suggest you leave me to my fate."

"To be eaten alive by darkspawn? No chance." I said "If I could find a way to let you out could you help us?" I asked.

"What help do you seek?" Sten asked me.

"I'm sworn to defend the blight."

"The blight? Are you a Grey Warden then?"

"Yes."

"Very well, if you set me free I will follow you into battle," Sten agreed.

"How, exactly, do you propose to get him out of there?" Alistair raised his eyebrows.

I pulled out a small parcel of leather, a lock picking set Daveth had given me when I mentioned I had lost mine at home.

"No rouge is complete without a set of picks." I grinned at his stunned expression, it was easy to pick the lock, it wasn't like it was complex.

"And so it is finished, I will follow you into battle and in doing so I shall find my atonement." Sten said.

"Glad to have you with us Sten." Leliana said.

We wandered on thinking of visiting the chanter's board to see if we could earn some money when we heard a scream.

"Someone help us!" a deep voice cried.

Racing up the set of stairs to where the voice was coming from we saw a group of darkspawn mostly Hurlocks but a couple of genlocks and the skull-helmeted eight-foot tall things. Alistair had informed me these were known as alphas, apparently they were darkspawn and slightly more intelligent, able to lead small groups. Kind of darkspawn commanders.

I was taking no chances this time I didn't mess about just charged at it and cut its head off. Without their leader the rest of the darkspawn were easy to kill.

"Mighty timely arrival there friend I'm much obliged." One of the dwarves had a dark brown beard, he was older than the other who seemed to be his son. The other was clean-shaven with bleach blond hair, something about him made me think that he wasn't quite all there.

"You're welcome." Alistair said.

"Bodahn Fredic at your service, business man and merchant." Bodahn said.

"Do you have armour, weapons stuff like that?" I asked.

"Of course." Bodahn lead me to a wagon.

"Sten!" I called. "Which of these takes your fancy?"

We examined his wares and Sten was soon kitted up in heavy plate armour, a huge great sword strapped to his back.

We restocked a few things tent's and so fourth. We thank him and his son then continued along the path wandering how we would fight with these bulky things on our back.

* * *

**A\N** - Finally out of that awkward chapter eight at last! I'm definitely looking forward to the dreams bit, that will be a short one and then it's Shale and Honnleath! Then it's Redcliff which I am not looking forward to and I still have to figure out how to get to the most important part of my playthroughs, but I'm not giving everything away just yet, you'll have to wait and see.


	10. The Dreams

10

The dreams

The sky was dark green, I heard a roar, a huge shape moved at the edge of my vision. Something with horns, something with scales. A dragon. Not sleek and beautiful like the dragons in fairy-tales but tainted, huge spines on its back, fangs bigger than those on the ogre. It roared again, the same roar I had heard on the night of my Joining. Flapping its huge wings it took flight. As it soared into the sky it roared again faint, but there.

"Bad dreams huh?" Alistair was sitting by the fire, Leliana was sitting nearby and Sten was nowhere in sight, neither was Morrigan come to think of it. "I remember those."

"I just, it seemed so real," I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down.

"Well it is real, sort of. You see, part of being a Grey Warden is being able to hear the darkspawn. That's what your dream was, _hearing _them," Alistair had pity in his eyes. "You'll block them out after a while."

"I hope I hurry up, I don't like seeing a huge dragon in my dreams. Is that the Archdemon?" I asked him.

"I don't know if it's really a dragon but it sure looks like one. Anyway now you're up let's pack up camp and get a move on."

"Give me a minuet."

I wandered over into the bushes, I was just out of sight when I heard a rustle.

"Who's there?" I hissed, another rustle.

I saw a slash of brown, creeping towards it I shot my hand out.

"AGGRRR!" a dwarf screamed.

"Bodahn? What the hell are you doing creeping around in bushes at six in the morning?" I dug my fingers deep into his shoulder.

"Enchantment!" The dwarf with the sing-song voice clapped.

"We, well we thought that… with all the darkspawn and so forth. Well we thought it might be safer to travel with a band such as yours," Bodahn coward from me. "We're perfectly happy to give you a fine discount for the inconvenience of our presence, we'll even carry your packs and tents."

"I… well if you want you're welcome to come." I was stunned.

"Excellent, well lead us to your camp and we'll begin loading your things," Bodahn clapped his hands and smiled.

I took him back to camp,

"Who is this?" Leliana asked.

"Merchants," I said as Bodahn packed up the tents.

"Weren't they in Lothering?" Alistair asked.

"Yeah."

"What are _they_ doing here?" Morrigan sneered from behind us.

"Apparently they thought it would be safer with us."

_How would that work? We spend most of our time walking into darkspawn._ Ebony slouched into place at my left hip.

"We're Grey Wardens aren't we baby?" I said to her.

"Are we intending staying here for the entire duration of the day?" Sten appeared.

"Bring some popcorn why don't you!" I snapped in exasperation.

"We're done," Bodahn said to us.

"Shall we leave then?" I said, so we all collected our weapons and left with Bodahn behind us.

* * *

**A\N **- Ok then, things should get a little more interesting from here on in. A little slower too, I only get two weeks summer holidays, does that suck or does that suck? But I should be able to get chapter 11 up by the end of the week and the we hit a brick wall. Back to school, great (in case you couldn't tell I'm being sarcastic). So yes I hope you guys don't mind waiting a little longer for each chapter.


	11. Heart of Stone

11

HEART OF STONE

Her arm crushed my windpipe, the other hand punched me in the stomach knocking more of my breath out of my lungs, all this for a stupid lump of walking rock. Red crept into the edges of my vision, I couldn't do it any more. I was vaguely aware of someone roaring a battle cry, someone charging at her, knocking her off me. But it was too little, too late. Pain shot through my temple as I hit the floor, then the world went black.

* * *

We had got the rod from a merchant in the Hinterlands.

"Greetings!" he had said. "Felix Fenridic at your service."

_Another merchant!_ Ebony had said in exasperation._ Why does everyone think that a blight is the perfect time to run around alone in darkspawn hot spots?_

"Good question baby." I had replied.

"Your right!" Felix had cried. "Of all the other things that went wrong the worst is this rod I picked up in Highever," he had showed us a silver rod. "It's a control rod, or so I'm told, for a golem. I can't use it but…" he had looked at us with one eyebrow raised, "you might be able to."

So that's how we got the rod, Felix marked a village all Honnleath on our map, and we set off there, Sten grumbling all the way.

Honnleath was over-run with darkspawn when we got there. The path was covered in the same slimy corruption as we had seen in the tower. We had faced a band of darkspawn in the main village square, something I hadn't seen before. Purple, brownish skin with pointed ears like elves and curved bodies, ugly but nicer to look at than the rest of them. They emitted a shrill shrieking noise, I had run at one and sliced its belly and kicked it hard in the chest. Twisting out of a slash from a hurlock I had cut the new darkspawn's head off. Watching Alistair kill the final elfish-darkspawn as Leliana sliced a genlock's throat.

We slowly wandered to where the golem was, just standing there still.

_If you're village was being attacked by darkspawn why would you just stand there?_ I had asked myself.

I had held up the rod and said the activation phrase, nothing.

"Excellent," Sten huffed. "You have led us into an empty village with a stationary rock in the centre, not to mention the amount of time you have taken off our course."

"Where do you reckon that leads?" I said to myself, my eyes catching on an open door.

"The only way you will find is to waste yet more time." Sten had grumped.

_Stay behind then, you over-grown, creepy-eyed, grump bag. _For some reason Ebony had been in a bad mood.

So the rest of us had entered, Sten following reluctantly. We found nothing in the first few rooms, eventually we came to a raised stone walkway that didn't look man-made.

"I wonder what's through there." I mused.

Stepping cautiously through the door way a sudden bright white light blinded me and I didn't see the stone. I tripped and fell over the edge.

* * *

**A\N -** I actually had this chapter and the next one waiting to be put up but I was going to wait until I had finished chapter 13 was finished, but I decided it's christmas and you guys decide a reward for your incredible patience and to thank everyone who reviewed, followed or favourited even if not many did. I will be putting the next chapter up in a few hours, maybe even the one after that we'll see, if not merry christmas and a happy new year to you all!


	12. Deadly Desire

12

Deadly Desire

I slipped far down, flailing for something to grab onto. Out of sheer luck my hand found a root from a tree and halted my decent, it took most of the skin off my palm but still. I swung my feet around trying to find something to stand on, the root slipped. I eventually found a rock, which in turn creaked. My heart raced as I saw another rock which appeared to be in more firmly than the one I was stood on. Only problem was it was six feet above my head, I would have to jump but there was no way I could make it. The root creaked again, I had no choice I would _have_ to jump. I crouched on my one leg and leapt at the same both the root and the rock came out of the soil, grabbing on to my new hand-hold I realised I could reach the stone walkway. Reaching over I found a small indent, my skinned palm hurt like hell but I flipped up and landed on my back. Sweating more from fear than exertion, I stood up using the wall for support.

I went further down the passage, eventually finding a fair haired man.

"Thank the Maker!" he cried. "Help me!"

"What are you doing down here?" I said, going for my blade.

"Help me!" he cried again. "Help my little girl!"

"What do you know about the golem outside?" I asked him.

"S-Shale?" He stuttered. "You're here for Shale?"

"Yes, is that its name?"

"You want Shale? Why?"

"Why wouldn't you want an invincible personal guard?"

"Even one who murder's people?"

"Yes."

"Well, if you want to wake Shale up then it's yours now."

"Yeah, just the one problem the rod doesn't work."

"Well…" he seemed to be considering something. "My mother may have given the wrong activation phrase when she sold the rod on. I'll give you the right one, but I need to ask for something from you. My little girl Amalia ran into my father's laboratory before I could put up the defences and now she's trapped!"

"Defences? Can't you deactivate them?" I asked

"I could but something in there could get out and then we would both be in danger!"

"What about the ones up there?" I gestured back the way I had just come.

"I could deactivate those, I suppose."

"If you deactivate them I'll get Amalia."

"Alright, thank you!" he ran back up the hall and I ran on toward the lab.

Passing through the unarmed door I saw two girls sitting inside. One of them had sandy coloured hair and eyes the colour of toffee sweets. The other had waist-length blue-black pig-tails and big dark eyes.

"Hello!" said the sandy-haired girl who I assumed was Amalia.

"Amalia?" I said cautiously.

"Are you hear to play?" Amalia asked.

"You need to go, your father is worried sick." I said.

"Don't go Amalia!" the dark haired girl cried, her voice was light and happy. "I'll be lonely!"

"I won't go Kitty!" Amalia said.

"Amalia, you need to go" I urged her.

'Kitty' moved so fast I didn't notice her.

"She won't go." She hissed. "She loves only me now."

"Demon!" I hissed back.

"Let me have the child and I will let you and your friends live."

"W-what?" Amalia stood behind her. "I won't let you inside of me! I won't!"

Amalia ran, there was a flash of light, Kitty was no longer a small girl. She was a demon, a desire demon!

She attacked with lightning speed choking me,

"You have lost me my prize!" she hissed in my ear. "Now I will have your head."

Her arm crushed my windpipe, the other hand punched me in the stomach knocking more of my breath out of my lungs. All this for a stupid lump of walking rock. Red crept into the edges of my vision I couldn't do it any more. I was vaguely aware of someone roaring a battle cry, someone charging at her, knocking her off me. But it was too little, too late. Pain shot through my temple as I hit the floor, then the world went black.

* * *

**A\N - **Part 2 of my christmas back-to-back! I'm really sorry guys I didn't get chapter 13 done, I got caught up watching Tangled, Brave, Lord of the Rings, a Christmas Carol and Mulan one after the other! Maybe tomorrow but there's family coming so maybe not, I'll try though. Hope you enjoy the chapter and maybe see you tomorrow, I'll be looking at fanfiction for Rise of the Guardians (I'm obsessed with the film) so if you have any questions or you want to chat send me a PM or write a review.


	13. Author Chapter

Dear Fanfiction

I'm sorry to say I won't be uploading anymore chapters for The Ultimate Sacrifice. I'm not enjoying writing the story anymore and there are other things I want to write. The story has been adopted by xxCaspa97xx but I won't be writing any more. I finished Honnleath and I think that's a good place to end it.

I do have another Dragon Age story in the pipeline but I can't say when or if that will be posted, I have other things I want to write first.

But I want to say a massive thank you to all my reviewers and just anyone who even took the time to read my story and especially to Shmegegi for all of the reviews and sorry for being a total bitch to you.

Thank you and sorry again

Hannah (judopixie)


End file.
